It is well known that aromatics in products such as diesel, gasoline and kerosene is carcinogenic and normally have a negative effect on the characteristics of such products.
Normally catalytical conversion of Fisher-Tropsch derived olefins with shape selective zeolites to distillates (COD) produce distillates having more than about 10% aromatics. The Fisher-Tropsch process referred to is known as High Temperature Fisher-Tropsch, which produces generally short chain C2 to C4 olefins.
It is an object of this invention to provide a COD process wherein distillates are produced with a low aromatic content, which in turn will allow diesel, gasoline and kerosene with low aromatic content to be produced.